Fin y Marceline(Unidos por siempre)
by ZzZMaster45
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en la tierra de Ooo

Jake se levantaba y se iba directo a preparar el desayuno

Fin estaba so ando

*En el sueño*

Lich: Que te dije humano *jaja* no vales nada, no eres nada mas como los demás *jaja*

No marceline no puedes dejarme solo, no puedes Marceline, Marceline,Marcelineeeeeeeeeeeee,

*Fin del sue o *

Jake lo despierta de un sartenazo en la cara a lo que el responde *Auu*, Por que hicistes eso?

Jake: lo siento hermanito pero ten a que hacerlo porque estabas gritando como un loco y ya había hecho todo lo posible y solo me quedaba una opción y bueno era esa

Finn: Y dime que estaba gritando?  
Jake: Decías algo como Marceh,Marche,Marcelin,  
Jake: Ya me acord estabas gritando Marceline, y dime de que trataba tu sueño

Finn: Fue una pesadilla

Jake: aaa

Fin: No vale la pena

Jake: Bueno hermanito me voy con Arcoiris

Fin: Ok bro, yo ir a la casa de Marceline

*Mientras tanto en la casa de Marceline*

Marceline: Si ojala Finn supiera lo que siento por él, si tan solo él supiera, no en que estoy pensando, mejor me voy a componer música con mi bajo.  
Derrepente tocan la puerta *TOC-TOC*

*VOLVIENDO A FIN* Ir donde Marceline haber si quiere ir de aventuras conmigo, depaso que olvido la pesadilla

Finn: !Hola!, Marceline: !Finn!  
Finn: Me preguntaba si tu quisieras ir de aventuras conmigo

Marceline: *Por un momento pens que el me iba decir que si quisiera ser su novia, pero no paso mas bien me pregunto si quer a ir de aventura*

Finn: Marceline!, responde Marceline: Oh si claro como no Marceline: A donde iremos?

Finn: A conseguir lagrimas de cíclope(hago referencia al capítulo "A mi manera")

Finn: Esta anocheciendo sera mejor que acampemos una noche

Marceline: Esta bien

Finn: Muy bien acuestate acá y yo acá

Marceline: *ME ESTA PIDIENDO QUE DUERMA A UN LADO DE ÉL*,  
Finn: Marceline te pasa algo?, esta ya es la segunda ves que no me respondes

Marceline: Oh no me pasa nada héroe solo que estoy cansada *EN LOS ARBUSTOS*

Jake: No crees que se ven bonitos?  
Arcoiris:chumuca camachu chamu (Si son muy tiernos al parecer llegaron al penúltimo escalón )  
Jake: Ser mejor que los dejes dormir Arcoiris

*VOLVIENDO A FIN Y MARCELINE*  
Al día siguiente

Finn: Bosteza que hermoso dí ..., no puedo describir en palabras lo que ve a vi a Marceline bañandose completamente desnuda en el lago Lo que provoc que se le cayera la baba

Finn: Me acercar un poco a ver de pronto sinti algo al pisar al momento el pensó nooooooooooooo, acabo de pisar una ardilla, a lo cual grita (no se como grita)  
Marceline: Al darse cuenta de que vio a Finn que estaba ah observándole le grita "PERVERTIDO DE MI..", a lo cual Finn se cae de cabeza desmayado de tan sorprendente figura


	2. ¿Amor!

*TERCERA PERSONA*

Habían pasado ya días sin que pudieran encontrar ese cíclope, lo cual Marceline se cansa

*FIN TERCERA PERSONA*

Finn: Que te pasa por que te detienes

Marceline: Es que Finn ya me cansé de tanto buscar y no encontrar nada, además...pero Finn la interrumpió

Finn: Bien si quieres ándate pero yo seguiré buscando esas lagrimas

Marceline: Se quedó asombrada ante aquel respuestas, y lo único que hizo fue retirarse a una gran velocidad

Finn: Marceline Esperaa...-

Finn: Genial ahora tendré que ir en busca de ella Finn: Sale corriendo a toda velocidad pero choca con alguien

Finn: Jake?

Jake: Emm..si?

Finn: Que haces acá ?- le dice molesto

Jake: Emmmm.a..esta..ba.c-onn Arcoiris pasean-do

Finn: Jake dime la verdad-le dice molesto

Jake: Ya está bien los estabamos espiando-dijo Jake mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos gigantes

Finn: Qué?, escuchastes todo?..

Jake: Bueno Mas..o...Menos Jake: Hayyyyy canijo me tengo que ir ya te fijastes la hora que es te veo en la casa, vamos Arcoiris-se retiran a gran velocidad

Finn: Espera..- no le dió tiempo de decir mas porque se fueron demasiado rápido

*TERCERA PERSONA*  
Luego de buscar tanto y tanto alfín encuentra el cíclope.

*FIN TERCERA PERSONA

Cíclope: Quien eres tú? Y que vienes a hacer no quiero visitas!-lo dice de una manera muy ruda

Finn: Tranquilo me iré tan pronto me des una de tus lágrimas

Cíclope: Espera quieres que lloré no me harás llorar ni por lo más que hagas

Finn: Lo intenté por las buenas ahora será por las malas-dice mientras saca su espada de sangre de demonio

Cíclope: Soy de roca e invulnerable a espadasos

Finn: Quién dijo que te atacaría al cuerpo-dice mientras salta dándole un golpe en el ojo con la parte no afilada de su espada Recogiendo las lágrimas caídas durante el combate

Cíclope: Niño que me has hecho me las pagarás, morirás

Finn: Quisiera quedarme pero tengo que irme

Entonces sale corriendo hacia el bosque traspasando cuevas y cuevas hasta llegar a su punto exacto donde quería estar,  
*Mejor me voy a ver a Marceline antes de ir a la casa*-dice pensando

Finn: Por qué las ventanas estan abiertas?, entrar por la ventana

Finn vió que Marceline esta descansando o mejor dicho flotando

Finn: Será mejor que la deje descansar...  
Pero de pronto siente que algo le agarra la mano-Marceline-susurra Finn , este... am, que pasó

Marceline: No te vayas, quédate conmigo

Finn: ¿Qué estas diciendo?-dice mienras se sonroja

Entonces por curiosidad toca su frente y se da cuenta de que estaba con fiebre y le dice Marcy.. estas bien?  
Marcy: Pero esta no responde nada ya que se desmayó ..,cayendo en los brazos de Fin a lo cual este se sonroja

Finn: Tranquila..Estarás bien, será mejor que la lleve al hospital del dulce reino antes de que le suba la fiebre-lo dice mientras sale corriendo a gran velocidad al dulce reino

Continuará ...


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

_**Nó podré subir mas fics hasta que acaben mis exámenes finales**_

_**osea el 17 de diciembre lo tendré pero no lo publicaré lo purblicaré el miercoles 19 Adiós !**_

_**Gracias por leer dos de mis fics ! **_


	4. Sentimientos Encontrados

*RECORADO CAPITULO ANTERIOR*  
Finn se da cuenta de que Marceline tenía fiebre y la lleva al hospital en el dulce reino

Entrando al hospital empieza a gritar desperadamente "AYUDA","AYUDA", a lo cual La Princesa Doctora va y se la lleva sin hacerle caso a Finn

Pasado alrededor de 2 días Marceline se despierta y ve que Finn estaba en frente suyo

Finn: Estas bien?  
Marceline: Supongo-dice muy debilmente

Finn: La doctora dice que fue por algo que afecto tu mente te bloqueastes produciendote fiebre a ti misma

Finn: Algo pasó ?  
Marceline: No..qué ..Yo Recuerde-dijo muy insegura-pero en el fondo si sabía lo que había pasado

*POV MARCELINE*

Estaba en mi alcoba pensando en lo que había sucedido Finn me había gritado de una manera muy impulsivamente, ahora quizás ya no me quiera ver porque soy una cobarde al dejarlo solo, derrepente el nunca me vuelva a hablar -empieza a llorar, pero derrepente siente como si le doliera la cabeza, que me pasa aaaahhh-empieza a quejarse, a lo cual se queda dormida pensando que le iba a pasar, depronto me desperte un poco mareada alo cual veo que Finn estaba ahí parado en frente mío, escucho que habla pero no le entiendo, veo que se retira y lo agarro firmemente y le digo sin pensar que no se vaya y entonces no sent nada mas solo escuche gritos y alardidos de Finn.

*FIN POV MARCELINE*

Finn: Bueno ser mejor que me vaya ^^ Adiós, y Cuidate

Marceline: Espera Finn!  
Finn: Pasa algo?

Marceline: Emm.Y-yo *Vamos toma el valor y díceselo*  
Marceline: Yo Te quiero dec.i-Ir algo

Finn: Dime?  
Marceline: Me gustas! y ya no puedo estar mas lejos de ti En verdad todos los días para mí son un día menos de vida sin vivir sin tí me muero por no estar a tu lado porfavor aceptarías mi petición de ser mi novio  
Finn: .. Me gustaría ser tu novio-Lo dice muy nerviosamente

Marceline: Me haces muy feliz Finn muchas gracias te amo

Finn: Se sonroja y le dice buena amor ser mejor que te deje descansar nos vemos mañana- dice saliendo muy lentamente a la puerta. Adiós-susurra

Marceline: Ok. Hasta ma ana .Héroe

Y así termino otro día en la tierra de Ooo

Continuara..


	5. Pelea de Amor

*RECORADO CAPITULO ANTERIOR*

Finn se despide de Marceline sabiendo que ella est mucho mejor

Capítulo 04

Iba amaneciendo tan tranquilo el día parecía ser un día perfecto sin ningún problema, ninguna emergencia

Finn se despertaba de la silla de un hospital esperando que su amada mejorara, al entrar al cuarto la encontró durmiendo- mientras se acercaba muy lentamente

Veo que aún duermes-susurró Finn-acercándose a su oído

-No veo porque tanto apuro Finn

- le dijo mientras le quitaba su gorro dejando ver sus hermosos cabellos dorados

-Devuélvemelo Marceline lo necesito

-Así que lo necesitas eh?-decía mientras agarraba su gorro casi rompiéndolo -No lo hagas! Haré todo lo que quieras pero dámelo

-Muy bien, repite lo que has dicho

-Haré todo lo que quieras

-Entonces harás lo que te pida

-Sí , pero dame mi gorro!-lo decía muy agitadamente

-Entonces tendrás que dejar las batallas y estar conmigo, o si no ya sabes lo que pasar -Bien!, Solo una pregunta más Por cuanto tiempo?  
-Dé jame ver creo que por siempre!-  
-Noo!- se le abalanzó encima en la cama estando en una posición incómoda para los dos

- Devuélme mi gorro o si no verás lo que te hago!  
-Aver!  
Finn empez a hacerle cosquillas hasta que no pudo más -Me darás mi gorro?- o si no continuar -E...esta Bien!-pero suéltame!

Depronto abre la perilla de la puerta y entra la Dulce Princesa

-Qué está pasando acá?- dice de manera muy agitada -Na.. , dulce Princesa-  
-Hola Cara de chicle

-Dijo Marceline Al darse cuenta Finn salta fuera de la cama

-Finnn necesito que vengas conmigo un momento-dijo la dulce princesa

- Qué pasó ?  
-Finn la única razón por la que te estaba ignorando era porque te..te..debo irme-dijo muy friamente

-Espera!-dijo Finn antes de que pudiera salir

-Dime Dulce princesa que te ocurre escúpelo de una ves!  
-Est bien Finn Te amo!  
Se le acercó muy lentamente hasta darle un beso en los labios a Finn, a lo cual Marceline de lejos observaba -Finn...Finn..- lo llamaba Marceline saliendo de su habitación, pasando puerta tras puerta, hasta que vi algo que la mató por dentro sintió como todo se venía abajo

-Finn-decí a llorando

-Marceline no es lo que tu crees!-Dijo corriendo a Marceline

No Finn todo acabó no vuelvas a acercarte más a mí , eres un tonto no vuelvas a hablarme - decía mientras lloraba Marceline..-Gritó pero vi como su gran amor salió por la ventana muy velozmente ahora la pregunta ser a A donde se dirigía?

Continuará ...


	6. Capítulo 5

*RECORADO CAPITULO ANTERIOR*

Marceline sale corriendo del hospital tratando de evadir a cualquiera

Capítulo 05:

-No!..Porque!.Maldita Sea..!.. Dulce Princesa porque hicistes eso!, Porque recién ahora!, !¿Por Qué?!,

-La Dulce Princesa no sabía que responder

-Contesta!

-Finn.. per..dó

-No Dulce Princesa nuestra amistad acabó!

.-No pudo detenerlo ya que salió cruzando cada habitación hasta salir afueras del Dulce Reino

-No no puede ser!. Tengo que encontrar a Marceline iré a su cueva a buscarla

Al llegar a la cueva de Marceline no sabía lo que pasaba

Finn entró corriendo a la cueva, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó algo, se acercó a observar pero vió algo que su memoria nunca podrá olvidar

-Marceline.! Entro gritando al ver que su amada estaba besándose con Ash

-Vete largáte de aquí mocoso no ves que estamos ocupado! -Dijo Ash mientras reía

Esas duras palabras, esas frías palabras que dijo Ash hizieron que Finn perdiera la razón de las cosas abalanzándose a Ash tratando de matarlo sacó su espada sangre de demonio, lo iba a acabar cuando algo le agarró el hombro

y vió a Marceline llorando atrás de él lo que provocó que se le saliera una lágrima

-Finn.!- pero porque haces esto no entiendes que lo nuestro ya acabó -Dijo mientras lloraba

-Bien. entiendo que ya no me quieres volver a ver! entonces no volveré nunca más!

-No me busquen ya que no volveran a encontrar nunca más!

-Finn. que demonios vas a hacer?!

-Que te importa!.. No dices que ya no me quieres!

Marceline trató de contener las lágrimas pero no pudo

-Bien entonces vete déjame a mi con Ash solo vete!

-Adiós entonces!- dijo mientras abría la puerta

Pasado tres días después de eso Finn decide acabar con todo

Jake se despierta y encuentra que no hay nadie en la cama de Finn a lo cual se preocupa y va corriendo al dulce reino

-Princesa sabes donde está Finn!- preguntó el perro con mucha preocupación

-No lo sé Jake desde hace tres días que no lo veo

Cuando pensaban buscar más una carta entró volando por la ventana de la alcoba de la dulce princesa diciendo esto

*No volveré a verlos nunca

¿Saben Por qué?

Porque acabare con mi triste vida no me busquen ni traten de encontrarme ya que estaré muy lejos de esta tierras*

Esta nota está escrita con sangre y es de Finn!-dijo Jake

-No! que hice Jake tenemos que encontrar a Finn antes de que cometa alguna locura!-dijo la Dulce Princesa

-Espera!-dijo Jake, tu tienes la culpa?

-No hay tiempo te lo contaré después!

Mientras tanto Marceline estaba saliendo de su casa la misma nota le llegó, ella la abrió a leerla y se sorprednió con lo que vió sintió como ella moría por dentro al leer cada ves más esta tristes carta

-No es posible tengo que encontrarlo!

Finn estaba ya muy lejos de la tierra de Ooo o eso el creía en realidad solo había cruzado los prados pero estaba tan deprimido para continuar, pensando en su decisión dijo entre murmullos-*Si aún Marceline me quiere vendrá antes de que me arroje a este precipicio antes del anochecer*

Él sintió que alguién estaba tras suyo entonces el comenzó a gritar ¿Quien anda ahí?

Nada solo un viejo amigo al que tu matastes-dijo

Quien eres?-muéstrate

-No te acuerdas de mí-dijo

-Muéstrate!

-Muy bien depronto salió un caracol con ojos negros-te acuerdas de mí

-Lich!-Dijo Finn muy sorprendido pero es imposible yo te ma..té!

-Si soy yo saliendo por completo pero le faltaba algo pues le faltaba su cuerpo - veo que tienes un problema pero puedo ayudarte!

-Así y como? -dijo apuntandole su espada sangre de demonio

-Simple un trato tu me ayudas a recuperar mi cuerpo abriendo el libro de el enchridion- me devuelves mi cuerpo recitando este conjuro ya que solo un verdadero héroe puede hacerlo

-Y yo te doy este collar que te hará que cualquier problema que desees se te soluciones con solo desearlo!

-No te parece una buena oferta-Dijo el Lich

-Noo. no . puedo hacer eso!

-Tranquilo muchacho te entiendo!- como era posible el Lich decía eso pensaba Finn

-Que nadie te entienda todo te odien que confundan las cosas que tu nunca hicistes- te entiendo a la perfección

-Muy bien entonces dame ese collar-El Lich sonrió pues sabía lo que ocurría si se ponía el collar

-Al momento que se puso el collar su mente cambió totalmente, aparte de que su cabello de tornó de color negro y sus ojos cambiaron de azul a ojos rojos llenos de ira capaces de matar a quien se opusiera ante su amo el Lich o ante él estamos a mano dijo el Lich

-Ahora estas bajo mi poder dijo el Lich- acercándose a Finn diciéndole esto- destruirás el planeta como yo te indique

-Si mi amo!-respondió Finn

-Entonces comenzarás matando a la Dulce gente una por una y después volverás a mí- trayéndome sus cenizas

-Al momento que dijo eso Finn se convirtió en un ser raro empezándo a salirle alas de fuego con un bastón de fuego como el Lich o mejor a un peor que él

Mientras tanto Marceline buscaba y buscaba a Finn la Dulce Princesa y Jake buscaban también a Finn por todos lados pero no encontraron nada

Jake creó que llegamos tarde-dijo la dulce Princesa

No Princesa hay que seguir buscándo!

Pero en este momento no sino mañana mira que ya anocheció

Está Bien Princesa solo cuentame que ocurrió dijo Jake

Aun todavia no te lo puedo decir adiós Jake

Al momento que llegó al Dulce Reino vió que había gente corriendo, que les pasa a esta gente dijo mientras se iba a su cuearto

Entonces entró mentita diciéndo Dulce Princesa esta matando gente pero es raro porque no encontramos sus cuerpos al parecer los estan quemando

Has que refuerzen los guardian del dulce reino no podemos estar así me pregunto aún quien será el que haga esto!

Cuando vió una ráfaga en el cielo y salió volándo algo al cuarto de la dulce princesa

Al verle los cabellos negros y los ojos rojos lo único que pudo decir es

Finn?. Eres tú!

Continuará...


	7. El ser sin remedio alguno o quizás no?

*RECORDANDO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR*

La Dulce Princesa se queda en shock al ver que un ser extraño entra en su alcoba

a lo cual alcanza a decir Finn?.. Eres tú?

Capítulo 06: El ser oscuro sin remedio alguno o quizás no?

-Jajaja.. Dulce Princesa, veo que se acuerda de él chico que vivía en mí, un chico naturalmente bueno, alguién que no sabía como era la gente

pero eso Dulce Princesa se acabó sabe ¿Por qué? - decía mientras recogía sus alas cñogiendo su bastón de fuego

-Finn.. ¿P.. ..ro? ¿Qu..é. t. suc..e..d..i.ó?

-Jajajaja.. Dulce Princesa sabe ¿Por qué?, porque aquel chico acaba de morir ahora soy Darck Finn el Destructor de Vidas.., no me sucedió nada solo que porfin hago lo que quiero, mi amo el Lich quiere que mate a toda su gente del Dulce Reino y continuaré hasta acabar con todo el planeta y eso haré -Dijo Darck Finn muy contento

Peroo al parecer princesa escuchó demasiado JAJA ¿Sabé que Hora es princesa?

-H.o. de Aventura?-dijo la princesa con mucha duda

-Nahh Princesa es Hora de que su reino caiga viendo a su Dulce Princesa morir!- dígale Adiós a su vida- apuntando su bastón sacando dos espadas de color negro con sangre

-Finn. No!-Dijo mientras esperaba que el ataque la matara pero al parecer no llegó el golpe porque vió que alguién se opuso

-Jake!-dijo la dulce princesa al ver que Jake se interpuso al mismo tiempo que lo empujó a Darck Finn

-Princesa corrá!-dijo Jake a lo cual la Dulce Princesa salió corriendo

!Tengo que buscar a Marceline aver si sabe algo sobre esto y quizás haya alguna solución!-Dijo mientras salía del dulce reino

Mientras tanto Darck Finn se levantaba del ataque que le había dado el perro

-Maldito perro morirás!-dijo mientras miraba a Jake con mucha furia

-Noo Fin!, recuerda que somos hermanos! , Finn porfavor detén toda esta locura-Dijo Jake

-Perro tonto!, solo te has ganado hacerme enojar- agarrándo sus espadas

Finn se abalanzó contra Jake dándole espadasos pero fueron en vano ya que Finn le emepezó a doler la cabeza retrocediendo gritando Noo! Sal de mí! Noo! Jake! Aléjate!

-Nooo Finn! no te dejaré solo! no puedo irme!

-Jake lárgate vete déjame sólo sino te mataré cueste lo que cueste!-Dijo Darck Finn empezando a recuperar el color en sus ojos azules

Pero no pudo ganar a su lado oscuro porque el collar que llevaba lo anulaba de todo eso lo único que pudo llegar a hacer es decirle a Jake

- En todo caso si quieres ayudarme Jake *quítame el co..*

No puedo terminar ya que volvió a ser el de antes transformándose otra vez a ese ser malévolo, saliendo por la ventana yiéndose muy lejos saltando por la ventana

al llegar a la guarida del Lich

-Mi amo no pudé matar a la Dulce Princesa porque el lado bueno de este ser trata de ganarme!- dijo mientras recuperaba y perdía el control

-Bien entonces te haré algo !, ve a la cueva de Marceline y toma un poco de su sangre de demonio y traémela

-Cuando la traigas haré un conjuro para que la gema que está en este collar entrará a tu corazón transformandote permanentemente así como eres ahora! -dijo el Lich

-Si mi amo!- Dijo Finn con dificultad

Finn ya iba llegando a la cueva de Marceline!

-Marceline!..Llamó Darck Finn

-Pero no recibió ninguna señal!, alo que Darck Finn le salen alas mas rojas de lo habitual empezando a buscar velozmente a Marceline

A lo lejos se podía ver algún punto negro gritando Finn!

-Al ver Darck Finn eso baja el vuelo y oculta sus alas!

-Marceline sigue volando y ve a Finn a lo cual le salen lágrimas y se acerca rápidamente a él, mientras se acercaba más vió que Finn tenía algo distinto

-Al acercarse susurró *Finn*

-Entonces solo pudo ver que Finn se acercaba y se le lanzó encima gritándole *Tonto!, no vuelvas a hacer eso, no lo vuelvas a hacer Tonto,tonto,tonto!-decía mientras lloraba muy fuertemente!*

-Provocando que Darck Finn le doliera la cabeza nuevamente!

-Sucede algo?-viendo a Finn que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos medio rojoazul

-Finn!-Dijo Marceline agitándolo Finn!- porfavor reponde

-Finn al momento que escuchó eso se agarró su cabeza haciéndo que le dejara de doler un poco, sacándo con sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaba su espada negra de almas muertas

-Muere!-Gritando haciendo que Marceline sangrara un poco haciéndole un pequeño raspón

-¿Qué te pasa me pudistes aver matado?-Dijo Marceline muy atemorizada

-Ahora sí!-dijo Darck Finn- un poco más calmado recuperándo su control total malvado

-¿!Qué te sucede Finn?!-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar viendo esos ojos de Darck Finn totalmente rojos de ira

-Porfin seré como yo quiero! -dijo Darck Finn haciéndo que Marceline temblara de miedo

Depronto vió que Finn traía un collar muy brillante, alo cual lo únio que hizo fue acercarse lentamente hasta que le dió un golpe con su hacha en aquel collar provocando que se rajara un poco pero no se rompiera

-Maldita!. Morirás!, acercándose a Marceline sacándo sus espadas negras!, a lo cual Marceline empezó a volar lo más lejos que pudo tratando de llegar a su casa, mientras que Finn sacaba su alas para volar pero estas estaban de un color azulrojo ¿Por qué sería?

*MIENTRAS TANTO CON LA DULCE PRINCESA*

Marceline..Abré la puerta!-Dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta

-Maldita Sea! . Abre la maldita puerta!

A lo cual vió que Marceline llegaba con mucha prisa a su cueva

Marceline!-Gritó la Dulce Princesa, pero no recibió repsuesta ya que vió a alguién más se parecía a Finn,pero porque la perseguía acaso abrá pasado algo?-dijo la Dulce Princesa

Marceline estaba a punto de entrar a su cueva y cerrar la entrada pero vió que Finn se le acercaba volándo y se quedo paralizada

-Finn ¿Por qué?- dijo mientras veía que Darck Finn lanzaba una bola de fuego verde al igual que el Lich, Marceline estaba a putno de recibir el impacto pero gracias a sus sentidos de vampiro pudo evitarlo

Finn entró con todas sus fuerzas haciéndo un hoyo en la entrada

A lo cual La dulce princesa y Marceline se asustarón

-Vaya,Vaya-Dijo Finn entre el dolor y la risa

-Veo que trataban de esconderse de mí pero al parecer mataré a dos pajáros de un mismo tiro-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la Dulce Princesa luego a Marceline

-Finn aléjate-respondió la Dulce Princesa

-Finn..Porfavor..Recuerdame..Finn.!-Dijo Marceline

Estás palabras que dijo Marceline hizieron que nuevamente le doliera la cabeza pero está vez Darck Finn recordó lo último que había sucedido

*Entraba en la cueva de Marceline y vió que con Ash se besaban profundamente

a lo cual entró y se avento a él entonces Marceline acercándose a él le dijo que todo había acabado*

Ya recordé-dijo Finn haciéndo que perdiera el control dando espadasos al aire

Lo que vistes Finn hace 5 días que me estaba besándo con Ash lo hacía por celos Finn!-Empezándo a llorar, aparte tratando de hacer recordar a Finn y acercándose un poco más al collar

Yo! Noo! Lo! amo a él, Yo te Amo a tí !-Dijo Marceline con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estando ya muy cerca de Darck Finn dió otro golpe provocando que el collar se rajara un poco más

Basta!-Dijo Darck Finn con dolor lanzándo una espada de las que tenía a él su hombro derecho de la Dulce Princesa

Sacándo de su mano otra bola de fuego verde apuntó a la parte superior de la cueva haciéndo que está se derrumbe

A lo cual Darck Finn estaba tratando de huir sacándo sus alas pero no pudo más ya que no tenía suficiente energía y se desplomó el el suelo

ó Marceline al ver a su Finn todavía con el efecto del collar, Marceline pensó *Tengo que deshacerme de este collar*

Marceline Ayúdame!..-Gritó la Dulce Princesa al ver que estaba sangrando

Pero Marceline no le hizo caso y en vez de ayudar a la Dulce Princesa terminó rompiéndo el collar

Marceline se dió cuenta recién que la estaban llamando y corrió lo más rápido que pudo con aun el Finn malvado en sus brazos a ayudar a la Dulce Princesa

Al llegar ahí Marceline ayudó a la Dulce Princesa sacándo la espada de Darck Finn de su hombro derecho

Hay que correr Marceline la cueva se derrumba!-salieron corriendo

Al estar fuera Darck Finn comenzaba a despertar cuando sintió que el collar no estaba pero aún le quedaba un poco de la escencia

Suéltame gritó Darck Finn tratándo de soltarse de Marceline pero esta cada vez que le decía suéltame se acercaba más a Finn

Al fin lograron salir de la cueva pero Darck Finn comenzó a recuperar sus fuerzas poco a poco gracias a la escencia que tenía el collar aun en su cuerpo

Darck Finn se soltó de forma repentina de Marceline.. !Finn!-Gritó Marceline tratanado de seguirlo

Lo siento cara de chicle pero hasta acá nomás te dejo, que tus guardias te atiendan dijo esto mientras dejaba a la Dulce Princesa en el suelo llamando a sus guardian que la lleven al dulce hospital

Marceline volaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logró encontrarlo volándo muy cerca de la cueva del Lich!

Cuando Darck Finn se dió cuenta de que lo seguían volteó a mirar pero algo por detrás lo dejo inconciente

-Lo siento Finn pero es por tu propio bien!-Dijo Marceline

Darck Finn estaba recuperándo su forma de Finn el humano a lo cual Marceline al ver estó se alegró

Finn dijo mientras terminaba de quitar lo que quedaba del collar impregnado en el cuello de Finn!

Finn!-tranquilo pronto estarás bien dijo Marceline mientras lo llevaba al dulce Reino pero ella nisiquiera pensaría en lo que venía depués de haber hecho todo eso

Continuará...


	8. Mis penas Que Importan?

*RECORDANDO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR*

Fin y Marceline salen volando al dulce hospital

Cap07: Mis penas !Que Importan!?

Marceline volaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al Dulce Reyno donde La Dulce Princesa la esperaba con enojo por haberla dejado en medio de la calle

Finn empezaba a volver a despertar pero sin darse cuenta se desmayo de nuevo

Oh, Vamos!.Tonto!...Tienes que aguantar!-dijo Marceline mientras volaba con todas sus fuerzas

Finn!-gritó una voz parecía la Dulce Princesa

Oye Marceline como te atreves a dejarme en plena calle!-dijo la Dulce Princesa muy enojada

Después hablaremos de eso-dijo Marceline entrando al dulce hospital dejándolo en una cama esperando que lo atendieran los doctores

Mientras tanto con el lich

-Maldita Sea!, sabía que no lo lograría sus impulsos le ganarían-dijo el Lich empezándo a salir de la cueva

-Tengo que encontrarlo y devolverlo a la forma malvada, tengo que apurarme sino la poca escencia que queda se acabará- dijo empezándo a transformarse en un fuego verdoso oscuro saliendo lo más rápido que pudo

-Supongo que debe estar en ese hospital!-tengo que encontrarlo rápido!-dijo el Lich mientras bajaba lentamente

En el dulce hospital con Marceline y la Dulce Princesa

Finn empezaba a despertar poco a poco a lo cual Marceline y la Dulce Princesa se alegrarón pero Finn al ver a la Dulce Princesa y a Marceline le causó un poco de tristeza

-Dulce Princesa, que le dije que no me volviera a ver-dijo Finn tratándo de pararse, poer fue en vano ya que no puedo poprque estaba demasiado cansado para poder ponerse de pie

-Finn!..!¿Estás bien?! -dijo Marceline tratándo de ayudar a Finn

-Si! eso creo!-dijo Finn

Depronto escucharon una explosión afuera del Dulce hospital

Mentita entró corriendo muy preocupado gritándo !Está de Vuelta!, entonces al ver esto la Dulce Princesa preguntó muy preocupada sabiéndo lo que podía ocurrir

¿Quién está de vuelta?

El Lich y trajo a todo su ejército de la muerte pura!-dijo Mentita muy preocupado

No!,Ya me acordé!-Dijo Finn muy exaltado

Qué?. Qué?!Te acordastes!-gritó Marceline

poco,ahh!,solo recuerdo que el Lich me dijo que me pusiera un collar de color negro dijo que me cumpliría todos mis deseos,pero veo que mintió!,Ahh creánme! no recuerdonada!

Depronto escucharon otra explosión de afuera

Finn tenemos que salir de aquí, este lugar se va a destrozar

Bueno vamos-Dijo Finn tratándo de ponerse de pie pero igualmente volvió a caer

Marceline!,Ayúdame! no puedo solo!-Dijo Finn agarrándose de una silla

No me queda otra-Dijo Marceline mientras empezaba a cargar a Finn

Depronto sintieron un impacto haciendo que la Dulce Princesa salga disparada al bosque

*En el Bosque *

La Dulce Princesa se despertó alparecer había estado inconciente por mucho tiempo

Dulce Princesa levantándose diciéndo en un susurró tengo que volver al Dulce Reino

Pero al volver lo único que vió fue a su gente muerta!

Oh no!-Dijo la Dulce Princesa

Con el Lich(*en el momento antes de que La Dulce Princesa despareciera*)

Vaya,Vaya veo que al parecer salió-Dijo el Lich viéndo a Finn en los brazos de Marceline

El Lich tiró una bola de fuego verde cerca a Marceline haciéndo que está deje caer a Finn el cual solo cerró los ojos,

Finn!-Gritó el Lich mientras que Finn empezó a sentarse en el piso levantándose de la dura caída

Ahora que Quieres?! Ya no crees que fue sificente al haberme engañado -Gritó Finn

No! Finn! No te Engañe!, Te abrí los ojos!-Dijo el Lich empezando a caminar cerca de Finn

Ahora Finn te doy dos opciones!

Una es que te unas a mí y acabemos con todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir!

Y otra es que te mate y te ponga este collar nuevamente-Dijo el Lich sacándo otro collar identicoal anterior solo que esta ves era de color negro rojizo a que el anterior que era solo rojo

Pero no te preocupes porque no dolera si escoges la segunda opción!Sabes Por qué?

Porque este collar es capas de traer a la vida los muertos pero con mucha maldad mas de la que yo tengo!

Finn solo soltó un suspiro y dijo

Lich tu bien sabes que yo jamás me uniré a tí hagas lo que hagas seguiré diciéndo lo mismo y no cambiaré de parecer

Oh!, miren quien se trata de hacer el valiente!, Finn el humano que no logró vencer sus miedos

Pues entonces te haré sufrir viéndo como a tu novia esa vampiro se quema por el sol!-Dijo el Lich acercándose a Marceline la cual seguía tirada en el piso sin poder moverse

Noo! Lich hasme a mí todo lo que quieras pero deja a Marceline en paz!-Dijo Finn tratándo de ponerse de pie

Finn tu bien sabes que toda cosa tiene su precio y el precio es esta vampiro,dijo el Lich tomando a Marceline y estaba apunto de arrojarla cuando Finn le gritó

Está! Bien! Me uniré a Tí!.dijo Finn acercándose muy lentamente al Lich el cual sonrió de manera malvada

El Lich le dijo a veo que te quieres unir a mí repíte lo que has dicho!

Lo que escuchastes Lich!-Dijo Finn

Muy Bien! Entonces te daré una prueba

Cuál es esa prueba?-Gritó Finn

Acaba con toda la gente del Dulce Reino en menos de 24 horas o sino tu novia sentirá como el sol la quema por completó

Entonces quieres que mate a toda la gente!-Gritó Finn muy nervioso

Si!-Dijo el Lich riéndo maliciosamente

Entonces morirá toda la gente!-Dijo Finn tratándo de darse la vuelta pero volvió a caer

Entonces el Lich al ver esto le dijo ¿Qué te parece si te doy unois cuantos de mis poderes y restauró tu energía!, pero eso sí solo los tendrás por 24 horas!

-Como quieras respondió Finn

Entonces el Lich sacó un fuego verde de su mano haciéndo que Finn terminará recuperándo sus fuerza y teniendo poderes casi igualmente que el Lich solo que por 24 horas

Finn entonces empezó a caminar tratándo de ir al Dulce Reino pero el Lich lodetuvopara decirle esto

Finn!, tendrás que hacer tres pruebas una vez que completes las tres pruebas serás parte de mi ejército!

Sí!-Dijo Finn con muchos nervios

Finn entonces empezó a correr matándo a cada indefensa gente que solo gritaba alver como eran asesinados Finn acabó faltándo tan solo 5 horas

Finn una ves que acabo de asesinar gente volvió con el Lich

Lich ya maté a toda la gente del Dulce Reino ahora Dime como está Marceline por favor

Oh! ella esta muy bien!

Bien Fin!,ahora la segunda prueba

Finn tendrás que traerme las espadas de almas negras, las encontrarás cerca de la Laguna de la basura (hago referencia al capítulo el Jardín de la bruja)

Finn salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al lago busco y buscó pero no logró encontrar nada o eso parecía al momento que Finn se sentó vió algo que le llamó la atención se acercó levemente y observó y vió que eran esa espadas

Finn volvió con el Lich

Bien Lich acá están las espadas que me pedistes ahora dime como esta Marceline!-Gritó Finn muy exaltado de tanto trabajo

Oh no te preocupes ya te he dicho que ella está bien

Bien Finn viene la última prueba

Dímelo una vez-Gritó Finn y de pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza y dijo *no puede ser que pase eso*

Finn como tu sabes yaestás en la última prueba y déjame decirte que esta prueba la disfrutaré viéndo dijo el Lich mientras sacaba a Marceline aun inconciente de un cuarto

Al ver estó Fin sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarla pero se dió cuenta de que aún seguía inconciente lo únicoque alcanzó a decir fue *Marcy Descansa*,dándole un beso en su frente

Muy Bien Finn pero te voy a pedir que no te encariñes tanto porque tu última prueba es que:

*ASESINES A ESA VAMPIRO DE LA FORMA MAS CRUEL CON LAS ESPADAS QUE ME ACABAS DE DAR Y NO TENGAS PIEDAD*-Dijo el Lich Mientras gritaba y reía

Finn lo único que pudo hacer es decir ¿QUEEEE?-Epezándo a salirle lágrimas de los ojos

Continuará...


End file.
